The rise of Skywalkers fixed ending post end reylo
by a theater kid with a uke
Summary: After healing Rey, Ben falls under his injuries and Rey will help him surviving. The rebellion is going to try to install a new political regime. Ben can't be trusted because of his actions as Kylo Ren, but he can't be executed because of his trahison against Palpatine. He can't have a fair trial until there is a new power established.
1. Chapter 1

[Before anything, I'd like to say that I am not a native English speaker, but most of all, that I ap not a hardcore fan of SW who knows everything about it, and I took a lot of liberties to write something that I like.

Also, I am an enormous Reylo fan and Ben Solo stan. So if you don't like anything of this or of the sequel I think you can pass your way. Don't come threating me, go read or write something that you will be more content with

And for anyone else, you and your critisism are welcome ]

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Rey was holding Ben close. So many things were going through her head. The war was over. She had finally defeated her demons. She was at least able to have a moment at peace with Ben. Really with him. She kissed him and had no regrets, it just felt right and it made him smile. She didn't think she had ever see him smile and the fact that she was the cause of it was only making her happier. She only wanted to sit here longer to let the moment and her emotions last. But his smile fainted. He groaned of pain and she catched his body before he hit the floor as he felt unconscious. The panic started to invade her but she took a deep breath and checked his heart rate. It was slow, but here. She let out a sight of relief.

As horrified as she was to lose him when they had just reunited, she kept her cold, passed his arm around her shoulders and got up. She noticed the weird angle his leg had and tried to be the most gentle possible. She was talking to him, telling him it'd be alright and he had to give the little energy he had left and hold on. She used the force to lift him down as she was descending the carcass of the Empire ship and if it wasn't for the adrenaline, she would have fainted or lost concentration. A few of her strength were left, it seemed even longer than the climb and she had to take several breaks to make sure nothing bad would happen to either of them.

As she put his body on the pasager place of her ship, she kept talking to him and even tried unsuccessfully to wake him up by gently slapping his cheeks. She sat at her place as a pilot and took off. She had to go to the nearest planet find a doctor and try to convince him to help them.

When she finally found a planet, she landed at the first place with habitations she saw, took him out of the ship and carried him bride style through the small dunes. It was a desert planet. There must have been nothing more than 10 houses in the little town she was walking through. Soon, she saw a child and called her out.

"Hey you!" She looked at her. "My friend needs help! Please." She took a few steps as the kid was walking towards Rey.

"Is there a doctor around here?" The girl nodded.

"My dad is home. Come with me." She pointed at a small house made of metal and walked towards it. Rey followed, still holding the unconscious body of Ben. She was trying to hide his face in pressing it against her and was feeling his breath in her neck, which reassured her.

The kid opened the door and announced that there were people asking for his help as if it was something that happened often.

A man then came from another room and took a look at them. His mouth droped and he whispered "you're Rey, this hero of the resistance." She nodded and he said he would be more than happy to help her. But she knew he would change his mind when he would clearly see Ben, so she tried to approach it smoothly.

"The First Order felt today. The resistance led an attack against them and we won." She saw the man's eyes sparkling as a smile appeared on his face. "I couldn't be on the battlefield. I went to fight and kill the sith Palpatine who was alive. I almost failed, but this man, she nodded at Ben, he came to help me. Without him we would have all lost. He is badly injured. Please help him." She was shaking, the adrenaline was starting to fade away and the weight of Ben's body was dragging the rest of her strengths left, but she couldn't clearly let his face discovered now. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. I'll do what I can. Follow me." He led her to another room with a bed and some chairs around. As she followed, Rey spoke.

"You might get a little hesitant when you see his face. But you have to keep in mind everything I told you."

"Of course, he said. Now lay him here as I check out what injuries he have." She looked at him, then at Ben and finally bent to lay him on the bed. She felt all the adrenaline that had help her go so far disappearing and held her tears as she felt her head swirling. She let her head drip and closed her eyes. The man gasped.

"Is... Is that..."

"Kylo Ren is dead. This is Ben Solo." She lifted her head to look at the doctor in the eyes, hers full of the tears she was still holding back. "He betrayed the First Order to save us all. Without this man we would all be dead. He is in this condition because he healed me after our fight against Palpatine. This man is a hero in this war. I am begging you to save him. Please." Her voice was shaking with the rest of her body. Every inch of her was begging for rest. The man looked at the emblematic figure of the resistance that he admired, then at the man he had feared for months. After what seemed years to Rey, he sighted.

"I trust you. I am doing this because I am a doctor and I couldn't let him die without trying anything if I wanted, and because you are asking me to."

"Thank you." She felt tears coming from her eyes, she had had a crazy day and all the emotions she has felt were coming back all at once.

"You should get some rest, he said. Nora! Come show this woman the guest room! She will sleep there!" The child's voice answered and she came, telling Rey to follow her.

In the room, she let herself fall down on the bed as she heard Nora closing the door. All of her muscles instantly let go of the pressure. And in a few seconds she was falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you likes it

Also happy new year uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Rey opened her eyes , it took her a few seconds to recall what happened, then everything came back to her and she felt fear, sadness and joy in a short amount of time. She looked around her, remembered throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep quickly. Someone had took off her shoes, put the lightsaber on a chair and the sheets on her. She screeched and took off the bed. It was dark outside, how long had she been asleep? She put her shoes on and grabbed the lightsaber before heading towards the door. It directly lead to a kitchen with half a dozen of doors all around, it seemed to be the heart of the house. There was the little girl from when she arrived sitting at the table, playing with a puzzle.

"You're still up? The child nodded. Do you know where my friend is? Is he okay?" The girl pointed at a door on Rey's right.

"I don't know how he is. Dad told me to not approach him." The girl pointed at the kitchen worktop. "He made you a plate to eat in case you wake up." There was bread and a glass of milk. Rey's stomach grounded. She drank the glass at once and thanked the girl.

"What's your name again?"

"Nora." She answered, focusing back on her puzzle.

"Thank you Nora." Rey took the bread in her hand and took a bit of it before heading to the room where Ben was.

The father of Nora was putting some sheets on a chair and Ben was lying on the bed, still unconscious, covered in bandages and his leg was uplifted.

"You're up, the man said when he saw Rey. He's going to be okay. He was in a critical state when you brought him here. He had intern damages and the worse was his leg. I did all I could, now he needs sleep and time." She smiled and thanked him. She took another bite of her bred, put it in her pocket and evaluated how she was feeling physically. Her body was still numb, but she seemed fine.

"Can I try something to help Ben?"

"Do what you want with him." He said, crossing his arms. Rey put her hand on Ben's broken leg, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The doctor watched her. She pulled her hand away from the leg and staggered. He rushed to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Rey blinked and took a hand to her head.

"I just need to sit." He took her out of the room into the kitchen and made her site next to his daughter. He asked why Nora wasn't in her bed when he saw her.

"I don't want to miss mom." He smiled and put his hand on her little redhead.

"I will wake you up if I hear her coming. But you need to sleep or you won't have the energy to welcome her back." Nora nodded and yawned, then stood up to walk to the door at the opposite of Ben's.

The man turned around to focus back on Rey.

"So what did you do with the leg?"

"I gave him a little of my energy. His leg is fixed." She grabbed her lightsaber and activated it. The man stared at it for a few seconds, then she retracted it.

"Jedi stuff." She took her bred out of her pocket and went back to eating it.

"So that's why the first order wanted you so bad." He said after a moment.

"Mostly, yes."

He then went to cooke something for her and asked a few more questions about her and Ben. She told him about how she searched the tracer to find Palpatine, that she had talked to Ben after a fight and that he came to help her fighting Palpatine and healed her at the end of the fight. She explained that Ben was the name he had before becoming Kylo Ren and that now, he would probably be taking it back. The doctor was sitting next to her, listening with attention her explanations as she was eating.

"So the first Order really fell?" Rey smiled and nodded. The man smiled back, but she could see a light worry in his eyes.

"I..." He started playing with his hands nervously. "My wife was in the resistance. You've been here for a little more than a day. I don't actually know how long it should be taking her to come back, but..." He didn't finished his sentence. Rey felt her heart sink when she learned she hadn't been giving any sign of life to her friends for such a long time. They must be worried just like this man. She passed her hand around the doctor's shoulders and looked at him.

"Your wife is a really courageous person and a hero for fighting at our sides. I am sure she is fine." The man smiled but she could see the worry in his eyes wasn't gone. She pulled her arm away and went back to eating.

"I still don't know your name. Who are you?"

"I'm Mark Sown." Rey smiled and finished the last vegetable in her plate.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Mark. Without you, Ben would have probably died." "About that." He bit his lip. "I think you should go soon after your friend wakes up. It have nothing to do with you. I actually admire you. But...him... After what you told me, I could at least help him. But he is still the reason my wife went to the battlefield. I lived fearing him for a year. I don't want him around here."

Rey nodded, biting the inside of her right cheek..

"I understand. We will go as soon as you think he are able to."

"Well. If you really healed his leg, then what he needs is rest. As soon as he wakes up, you should be able to go." Rey stood up and declared she would go to her ship to find something to pay his services. Mark nodded and she went into the night.

* * *

So basically there was supposed to be more but the chapted was too long so I cut it in half.


End file.
